


Biting Down

by reysrose



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom!Elena, Breathplay, Dancing, Domme Jane, F/F, I swear, Sex, Vampire!Sabina, bratty bottom! Sabina, clubs, the blood drinking is non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: Dating a vampire, especially a vamp like Sabina, is fucking transcendent.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Good Morning Charlie for this. Enjoy your smut, you horndogs.

Langston had asked her once what it was like to date a vampire. Elena had just smirked at him, baring her own blunt human teeth in suggestion, and Langston had shuddered and rolled his eyes at her. Elena hadn’t had the words then, not on the spot like that, but she does now. Dating a vampire, especially a vamp like Sabina, is fucking transcendent. 

Sabina’s eyes are glinting in the dark of the club, catlike in their iridescence. Elena feels Jane’s hand slide around her waist and slip dangerously close to her crotch, fingernails dragging the fabric as she slides it up between Elena’s breasts. Sabina grins, flash of sharp teeth in the gleam of a strobe. She leans in, pressing her nose to the base of Elena’s neck as Elena grinds back into Jane, feeling a little overwhelmed as Sabina scents her, tongue flicking out and pressing it to Elena’s carotid artery. 

“Hungry, Sab?” Jane purrs, the hand not pressed over Elena’s heart sliding up to cup Sabina’s neck and draw their foreheads together. Elena rests her head against Jane’s chest as she and Sabina kiss, filthy and maybe a little too risque for the dance floor of a club. 

Elena gives it about 10 minutes before Jane loses it and drags them both home to boss them both around. Elena can picture Sabina’s bratty little nips, fangs out, and Jane’s hand wrapping around Sabina’s throat. She shivers, grinding forward to press her hips to Sabina’s as she and Jane continue to make out. Sabina shudders and pulls away from Jane with a low hiss and a flash of those eyes, refracting and splicing what little light there is in the club. Her fangs have dropped from her gums, sharp. Elena leans her head up and licks along Sabina’s lips. Jane drops her head to Elena’s shoulder at the sight. They’re basically one body at this point, clinging to each other, grinding together like every other couple at the bar. Except there are three of them, and Sabina could rip their throats out with her teeth. Elena shudders, pressing her hips into Sabina’s again, this time a little more urgently. 

She wants. 

As predicted, Jane breaks first. She grabs Sabina by the wrist and Elena by the hand, dragging them out of the club and into the cold night air. Sabina looks half feral with want, her fangs still down, pupils blown. She tries to break Jane’s grip on her wrist and Jane just holds tighter, tight enough to bruise Elena. Not Sabina, though. 

Jane throws Sabina up against the wall the second they get in the house, pressing her hand to Sabina’s throat. Sabina whimpers as Jane kisses her, grabbing Sabina’s lip between her blunt teeth and pulling. 

“Color?”

“It literally could not be more green,” Sabina gasps out. 

Elena reaches for dress and takes it off, throwing it towards Jane so Jane can see she undressed. Her underwear are already soaked.

“Good girl, Elena.” 

Sabina snaps at Jane when Jane gets too close to her mouth. Jane squeezes her throat again. 

“Behave,” Jane hisses, “Or I’ll leave you just like this. Elena? Lay down on the bed for me, beautiful.”

Sabina hisses at Jane, biting at Jane’s lip when Jane goes to kiss her. 

“I’ll spank you if you don’t stop,” Jane whispers, “but you’d like that too much, wouldn’t you?”

Elena reaches her hand under her panties and rubs at her clit. 

“Uh uh,” Jane murmurs, “I saw that, Elena.” 

“Fuck,” Sabina snarls, “either let me go down on her or fuck me. Now.”

“Go down on her, then,” Jane purrs, “But first-” 

Jane sets her teeth into Sabina’s pale neck, and bites. Sabina moans, long and low. Elena watches as her hips grind up into air, as she gasps for breath. 

“Beautiful,” Elena gasps. Sabina goes lax against Jane’s grip on her throat, letting Jane lead her over to the bed. 

“Color check,” Jane asks, as Sabina crawls up Elena’s body and presses her face into Elena’s throat. Elena strokes Sabina’s hair, knowing she’s overstimulated from everything happening. Her heightened senses make sex fantastic, but if she’s too riled up she starts needing breaks. 

“Green,” Elena murmurs.

“Yellow,” Sabina croaks, “gimme a minute.”

“Okay,” Jane purrs, rubbing Sabina’s back. It takes Sabina a few minutes before she says green, Elena stroking her hair and Jane rubbing her back until she’s calm and steady enough to keep going. 

“Sabina, love? I want you to eat Elena out. Undress first, baby.”

Sabina pouts, tugging at her dress. She’s braless and her underwear are basically single scraps of lace. Elena moans, reaching to draw Sabina down to kiss her. Sabina nips at her, then starts kissing down her body. 

Elena loses herself in the sensations of Sabina’s tongue and fingers, stroking her walls and clit. Jane is murmuring something, stroking Sabina’s ego. One of her hands comes down to press against Elena’s cheek. Elena moans and grinds her hips into Sabina’s mouth, fucking her face. Sabina hisses against her, sending cool air and delicious vibrations through her clit. 

“I’m close,” Elena gasps, opening her eyes so she can look down at Sabina. Jane is fucking her while Sabina fucks Elena with her tongue, and she can tell that Sabina is also on the edge.

“Can you both cum together? I want you to try, my gorgeous girls. So good for me-”

Sabina cums with a wail, pulling her mouth away from Elena as her fangs descend with her orgasm. Elena curls her toes and clenches around Sabina’s fingers, shivering as she cums. Sabina rolls onto her side, panting. Elena looks at Jane and grins.

“Wanna get off?” 

Jane pulls a hand out of her panties and presses it to Sabina’s mouth. Sabina groans, sucking obediently, careful not to bite. 

“Already did.” 

“M’hungry,” Sabina slurs. Her eyes are closed, fangs out, face pale. Elena reaches for her, drawing her up with Jane’s help and baring her throat. Jane makes sure Sabina’s at a good angle, her body so tired she’s too weak to manage herself.

“I’m so sorry, love,” Jane murmurs, “I forgot you hadn’t eaten in a while.”

“S’okay,” Sabina murmurs, nuzzling at Elena’s neck. Her fangs graze Elena’s skin.

“You have to bite down, babe,” Elena reminds her. Sabina does. Elena feels her fangs begin to suction blood out of her neck, slowly and delicately. She hums, stroking Sabina’s hair as she feeds. Jane has a timer set on her phone and leaves it next to Elena, going to get water and blankets. The timer beeps. Elena presses against the bottom of Sabina’s jaw gently to remind her to release, and she does, pressing one of her cold hands against the wound on Elena’s neck. 

“Band aid and neosporin for you,” Jane murmurs, “and a blanket for you.” 

Sabina is blissed out, blood drunk and fucked out. She’s asleep in seconds, curled between Jane and Elena. Elena reaches out, cupping Jane’s face. 

“I love you,” Elena says, “and her.” 

Jane smiles, brushing a chunk of hair off Sabina’s sleeping face.

“Love both of you too.”


End file.
